sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Hasbro games
This is a list of games and game lines produced by Hasbro, a large toy and game company based in the United States, or one of its former subsidiaries such as Parker Brothers and Milton Bradley Company. 0-9 * 13 Dead End Drive A * Aggravation * Attacktix: the Battle Figure Game * Amidar (Atari 2600 port of the arcade game) * ''Axis and Allies B * Battleship * Betrayal at House on the Hill * Black Box * Blockhead! * Boggle * Bonkers! * Bop Bop 'n Rebop * Bop It! * Bowl-A-Tron 300 Automatic Bowling Game C * Camelot * Candy Land * Can't Stop * Cranium (Cadoo version recall in effect, lead paint hazard) * Careers * Castle Risk * Challenge The Yankees * Clue (Cluedo) * Conflict * Connect 4 * Contact * Cuponk D * Diplomacy * Domain * Don't Miss The Boat * Don't Wake Daddy * Drac's Night Out * Draw Something * Dungeons & Dragons: The Fantasy Adventure Board Game * Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game) E * Escape from Atlantis * Escape from Colditz * Eggedon F * Finance * Flinch * Frogger * Frogger II G * The Game of Life * The Game of Life Card Game * The Game of Things * G.I. Joe: Cobra Strike * Gnip Gnop * The Grape Escape H * Hex * Hey Pa! There's a Goat on the Roof * Hollywood Squares * Hungry Hungry Hippos J * James Bond 007 K * Krypto L * Landslide * Lord of the Rings: Journey to Rivendell M * M.A.G.S. (Music Activated Gaming System) * The Mad Magazine Card Game * The Mad Magazine Game * Magic: The Gathering (Hasbro's top-selling brand) * Make-A-Million * Malarkey * The Mansion of Happiness * Mastermind * Masterpiece * Merlin * Mille Bornes * Mind Maze * Monopoly (best selling board game ever according to the Guinness Book of World Records) * Monopoly Deal * Montezuma's Revenge * Mouse Trap * Mr. Toast (Also Known As Irresponsibility) * Mystery Mansion O * Ouija * Outburst * Operation P * Pay Day * Pictureka * Pie Face, Pie Face Showdown, Pie Face Sky High & Pie Face Cannon * Pit * Pokémon Master Trainer * Pollyanna * Probe Q * Qubic R * Rack-O * Risk * Rook * Rummikub * Rubik's Cube S * Scrabble * Shadowlord * Sorry! * Speak Out * ''Spinja * Spite and Malice * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Game produced for the Atari 2600 gaming system) * ''Star Wars: Jedi Arena * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Ewok Adventure * Stratego * Super Cobra T * Tales of the Crystals * Touring * Trivial Pursuit * Taboo * Transformers: Human Alliance * Trump: The Game U * Upwords W * Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty (A board game based on the related film) * ''Waterworks * Wide World * Words With Friends (board game versions) See also * List of Hasbro toys References External links *Official Hasbro website *